


Eisblumen-Momente

by WannabeCreativeAuthor



Category: Tatort
Genre: Christmas, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21828556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WannabeCreativeAuthor/pseuds/WannabeCreativeAuthor
Summary: Ausgerechnet kurz vor den Feiertagen fällt mal wieder die Heizung aus.17. Türchen zumTatort und Polizeiruf-Adventskalender 2019
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Frank Thiel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Eisblumen-Momente

**Author's Note:**

> Das ist das erste mal, dass ich bei diesem Adventskalender mitmache. Mein Thema war "Eisblumen", ich hoffe euch gefällt was ich daraus gemacht habe :)

Ein riesiges Maul voller weiß-blitzender Zähne schnappte nach ihm. Er versuchte zu rennen, oder sich überhaupt von der Stelle zu bewegen, doch er kam nicht vorwärts. Arme und Beine schienen wie mit einem unsichtbaren Seil gefesselt. 

So konnte er nur da liegen während sich Reihen tausender spitzer Nadeln in seinen Fuß bohrten. Um ihn herum nur Weiß. Niemand der ihn hören konnte. 

Mit einem Ruck fuhr Thiel hoch, er musste raus aus dieser weißen Hölle! 

Dann sah er sich um. 

Sein Schlafzimmer war so unaufgeräumt wie er es von gestern in Erinnerung hatte. 

Achso, nur ein Traum. 

Thiel atmete erleichtert aus, und beobachtete die kleine Atemwolke die sich gebildet hatte, und langsam wieder auflöste. 

Sein Fuß war kalt. Richtig kalt. Und als er nach unten blickte stellte er auch fest warum. 

Sein linker Fuß schaute nackt unter der Bettdecke hervor. 

Thiel wand sich bis er seine Arme frei bekam, und schlug die Bettdecke zur Seite. 

Na toll. Ein faustgroßes, oder besser gesagt fußgroßes Loch, im unteren Ende seines Mumienschlafsacks, aus dem eben besagter Fuß heraus schaute. 

Da hatten die Motten, Mäuse, oder wer auch immer, im Keller volle Arbeit geleistet. Dass die so ein Polyester-Zeugs überhaupt fraßen erstaunte Thiel dann doch. 

Für die nächste Nacht sollte er das wohl besser nähen. 

Wenn er bis dahin nicht in seiner eigenen Wohnung erfroren war, setzte er grimmig hinzu. 

Wieder einmal war die Heizung ausgefallen, dieses mal ausgerechnet kurz vor den Feiertagen. 

Nicht dass Thiel Boerne schon millionenfach gebeten hatte das olle Ding endlich komplett austauschen zu lassen, statt es immer wieder zu flicken, oder so. Nein, der Herr Professor wusste es natürlich besser. Der saß ja auch nicht in seiner eiskalten Butze, sondern bei seiner Schwester in der warmen Stube. Wahrscheinlich mit Lebkuchen, Baum, und allem drum und dran. 

Einen kleinen Baum hatte Thiel eigentlich auch noch kaufen wollen, aber da er eh schon bis auf die Knochen durchgefroren war, schien die Aussicht auf noch niedrigere Temperaturen draußen wenig einladend. Weihnachtsstimmung konnte er dann wohl knicken. 

War ja jetzt sowieso zu spät, auf dem Kalender prangte die 24. 

Er schälte sich aus dem Schlafsack, huschte ins Bad, und wusch sich notdürftig mit größter Eile. 

Dass das Wasser in den Rohren noch keine feste Form angenommen hatte war auch alles. Was hätte er jetzt für eine heiße Dusche gegeben. 

Stattdessen zog er den Zwiebellook von gestern wieder an, legte sich eine Wolldecke um die Schultern, und ging in die Küche. 

Der Strom funktionierte, also erstmal einen heißen Kaffee. Und dann ein Fußbad, damit Thiel seine Zehen wieder spüren konnte. 

Während Kaffeemaschine und Wasserkocher gluckerten, durchforstete er das Eisfach nach der Tüte mit den Aufbackbrötchen. 

Eigentlich brauchte er die Sachen nach dem Frühstück gar nicht wieder wegräumen. Die Luft im Kühlschrank kam ihm fast ein bisschen wärmer vor als im Rest der Wohnung. 

Die Uhr zeigte kurz nach zehn. Na wenigstens hatte er genug Schlaf bekommen. Aber wie sollte er die Zeit bloß rumkriegen? 

Bei Vaddern hätte er sich gut aufwärmen können, vor allem weil der über Weihnachten ein Meditationsseminar in Wuppertal besuchte. Wenn er nur den blöden Zweitschlüssel finden würde. 

Vor zwei Wochen hatte er ihn noch gehabt, das wusste Thiel genau. Aber seitdem war er wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. 

Missmutig wendete er das Brötchen auf dem Toaster und hielt seine Hände darüber, um wenigstens ein bisschen Wärme ab zu bekommen. 

Draußen hing Frost an den Bäumen, aber geschneit hatte es nicht. Ausnahmsweise war Thiel dieses Jahr nicht traurig drum. Er hätte sich aufgrund der Situation sogar über höhere Temperaturen gefreut, aber das Thermometer zeigte konstant Null Grad. Drinnen war es vielleicht ein bis zwei Grad wärmer. 

Nach Frühstück und Fußbad holte Thiel seinen Laptop hervor und machte sich an die jährliche E-Mail für Lukas. Der einzige Kontakt den sie noch hatten. 

Obwohl er lange über dem Text brütete, bekam er nicht mehr als ein paar Zeilen zusammen. Das musste reichen. 

Im Fernsehen lief auch wieder nur der gleiche Schrott wie jedes Jahr. Wie oft konnte man 'Drei Haselnüsse für Aschenbrödel' wiederholen bis man das Publikum vollends in den Wahnsinn getrieben hatte? Anscheinend noch nicht genug. 

Entnervt schaltete Thiel das Gerät aus, und entschloss sich doch mal einen Fuß vor die Tür zu setzen. 

Die Cafes in der Umgebung hatten zwar wahrscheinlich nur bis nachmittags geöffnet, aber bis dahin konnte er sich dort aufwärmen. 

Als er einige Zeit später zurückkehrte war seine Laune deutlich gestiegen. Es dämmerte schon, obwohl es noch vergleichsweise früh am Tag war. 

Jetzt musste er nur noch den Abend überstehen. Mit einer Wärmflasche würde das schon zu managen sein. 

Kaum war er wieder richtig in seiner Wohnung angekommen, und hatte den Wasserkocher eingeschaltet, da klingelte es an der Tür. 

Wer konnte das denn sein? Er ging die mentale Liste an Personen durch die sonst bei ihm auftauchten, aber keiner von denen war in der Stadt. Und Sternsinger kamen ja wohl erst im Januar... oder? 

Thiel ging zur Wohnungstür und öffnete das kleine Fensterchen, das in das Holz eingelassen war. 

Boerne. 

Thiel schloss das Fenster wortlos, und öffnete die Tür. 

"Was machen Sie denn hier?", er hielt sich nicht lange mit Begrüßungen auf, "Sind Sie nicht bei Ihrer Schwester?" 

Thiel hatte eine ausschweifende Antwort erwartet, stattdessen sagte Boerne nur knapp: "Malediven." 

"Verstehe.", Thiel nickte, "Hatte dieses Jahr keine Lust die Sippe zu bewirtschaften?", er lehnte sich in den Türrahmen und verschränkte die Arme. 

"Offensichtlich nicht. Außerdem hielt mein Schwesterherz es nicht für nötig mich darüber rechtzeitig in Kenntnis zu setzen, sodass ich keine anderen Pläne verfolgen konnte. Vergessen hat sie es angeblich." 

"Na dann haben Sie ja jetzt genug Zeit sich um die Heizung zu kümmern." 

"Das ist zwecklos." 

"Boerne, wenn Sie jetzt allen Ernstes zu geizig sind den Feiertags-Aufschlag zu zahlen, dann schwör ich-", polterte Thiel los, wurde aber unterbrochen. 

"Nein, es geht hier nicht um Sparsamkeit.", beschwichtigte Boerne mit erhobenen Händen. "Und den Geiz verbitte ich mir im Übrigen. Ich habe bereits sämtliche Reparaturfirmen der Stadt durchtelefoniert, alle komplett ausgebucht und überfordert. Der früheste Termin den ich bekommen konnte war der zweite Weihnachtsfeiertag, und den nicht einmal garantiert." 

"Tja, hätten Sie auf mich gehört und die Heizung ausgetauscht, könnten Sie sich den Stress jetzt sparen.", gab Thiel säuerlich zurück. "Sie haben's ja wenigstens warm in Ihrer Wohnung mit dem Heizlüfter." 

"Ähm, naja...", druckste Boerne herum, "Da hatten Sie vielleicht nicht ganz unrecht, mit dem Austausch der Heizung meine ich." 

Thiel schaute ihn perplex an. Das waren ja ganz neue Töne. 

"Na wo wir das jetzt geklärt haben, und Sie da sind, nehme ich mir doch mal die Freiheit mich in Ihrer Wohnung aufzuwärmen, Herr Vermieter." 

Thiel wollte schon schnellen Schrittes über den Flur in die ersehnte Wärme eilen, als Boerne einwarf: "Das wird leider nichts, Thiel." 

"Pfff, wie das wird nichts? Meinen Sie Sie können mich aufhalten?" 

"Das nicht, aber in meiner Wohnung ist es ebenso frostig wie in Ihrer." 

"Wie jetzt?", das konnte ja wohl nicht wahr sein, "Was ist denn aus Ihrem Heizlüfter geworden?" 

"Also... da war ich nach dem letzten Ausfall der Heizungsanlage wohl ein wenig zu optimistisch..." 

"Sie haben das Ding verkauft?" 

Boerne nickte. "Und da ich ursprünglich plante die Feiertage bei meiner Schwester zu weilen-" 

"Hat der Herr Professor es nicht für nötig befunden ein neues Gerät anzuschaffen.", fuhr Thiel ihm mit finsterem Blick ins Wort. "Na toll." 

"Deswegen wende ich mich auch an Sie. Hatten Sie sich nicht auch so ein...?", ließ Boerne die Frage vorsichtig in der Luft hängen. 

"Wenn Sie zusätzlich zur Kälte auch noch einen Kurzschluss wollen kann ich das Ding gerne aus der Abstellkammer holen." 

Boernes Hoffnung sank sichtbar in sich zusammen. Er wirkte ganz elend mit den Händen tief vergraben in den Manteltaschen. Kleiner irgendwie. 

Thiel seufzte tief. 

"Na kommen Sie rein, ich mach uns einen Grog, der wärmt von innen." 

Das ließ Boerne sich nicht zweimal sagen, und folgte Thiel in die Küche. 

Der Grog war schnell gemacht. Vielleicht ein bisschen stärker als sonst üblich, aber das hier war ja auch eine Ausnahmesituation. 

Gemeinsam ließen sie sich auf Thiels Sofa nieder und wärmten die klammen Finger an den Gläsern. 

Wortlos schaltete Thiel den Fernseher ein und zappte durch die Programme, während Boerne an seinem Grog nippte. Noch immer nichts Gescheites. 

Schließlich blieb er doch bei 'Drei Haselnüsse für Aschenbrödel' hängen. Er hatte zwar keine sonderliche Lust diesen Film erneut zu sehen, aber die Programmalternativen waren noch schlimmer. 

Von Boerne kam kein Protest, der zog nur seinen Mantel fester um sich. Seine Zähne klapperten trotzdem dezent. 

"Unter der Decke ist auch Platz für zwei.", brummte Thiel ohne den anderen anzusehen. Er wollte lieber nicht so genau darüber nachdenken wie das klang. 

Genauer gesagt waren es zwei Decken übereinander. Die aus dem Bett, und eine Wolldecke. 

Boerne zögerte kurz, dann rückte er näher und unter das Konstrukt. 

Schlagartig wurde es wärmer. Trotz des Zitterns und des dicken Mantels strahlte Boernes Körper eine Menge Wärme ab. Das war Thiel vorher nie aufgefallen, aber andererseits war er Boerne auch selten so nah gewesen. 

Ihre Schultern und Oberschenkel berührten sich gezwungenermaßen, da sonst die Decke nicht gereicht hätte. 

Es war merkwürdig. 

Boerne schien das auch so zu sehen, denn Thiel konnte seine Anspannung spüren. 

Eine Weile saßen sie schweigend so nebeneinander, starrten auf den Fernseher und tranken aus den dampfenden Gläsern. 

Langsam entspannte Thiel sich, wohl auch dem Alkohol geschuldet. Dem Film schenkte er nur wenig Aufmerksamkeit, er hatte ihn ja schon zig mal über sich ergehen lassen müssen. 

Susanne hatte ihn immer zu Weihnachten sehen wollen, und Lukas auch. Zumindest bis er zehn geworden war, danach hatte er ihn zu 'uncoolem Mädchenkram' erklärt, und strikt geleugnet so einen Film jemals toll gefunden zu haben. 

"Schön der Schnee, nicht?", riss Boerne ihn aus seinen Gedanken. 

"Was?", Thiel schaute zu Boerne rüber, aber dessen Blick haftete am Bildschirm, auf dem Aschenbrödel durch einen verschneiten Wald ritt. 

"Hmm ja, kann schon sein.", er zuckte mit den Schultern, "Bin trotzdem froh dass hier keiner liegt." 

Boerne nickte langsam. "Ich vertrete ebenfalls die Meinung, dass Schnee am besten vom Fenster einer warmen Behausung genießbar ist." 

Er hatte mittlerweile aufgehört zu zittern, und schien jetzt wieder deutlich gesprächiger. 

"Apropos Fenster und Kälte, hatten Sie als Kind auch Eisblumen an den Scheiben?" 

"Ja.", sagte Thiel behäbig. Er fühlte sich wohlig, und vielleicht ein kleines bisschen angeduselt vom Grog. 

"Gibt's ja heute leider nicht mehr.", fuhr er fort. 

"Und ich kann Ihnen auch erläutern warum.", sagte Boerne, schon voll im Professoren-Modus. "Zweifach-Verglasung, Thiel! Dabei werden in einem Fester zwei Glasscheiben mit einigen Milimetern Abstand-" 

"Ich weiß was Zweifach-Verglasung ist, Boerne.", fuhr Thiel ihm dazwischen. 

"Oh. Naja, auf jeden Fall verändert das die Wärmeleitung und es können keine Eiskristalle mehr entstehen.", er schwieg ein paar Sekunden. 

"Ich war immer traurig wenn sie geschmolzen sind.", fuhr Boerne fort, "Einen ganzen Winter lang habe ich versucht einen Weg zu finden sie permanent aufzubewahren." 

"Und?" 

Boerne schüttelte den Kopf. 

"Es ist mir nicht gelungen. Dafür gab es aber großen Krach mit meiner Mutter weil ich das Fenster mit Kleister eingeschmiert hatte." 

Thiel schmunzelte. 

"Gar nicht so doof. Sie wollten sie festkleben, Kinderlogik halt." 

"Daraufhin suchte ich in der Bibliothek meines Vaters nach einem naturwissenschaftlichen Buch das mir bei meinem Unterfangen weiterhelfen sollte. Nach dem Studium einiger Werke erkannte ich dann dass es keinen Zweck hatte. Niemand erhebt sich über die Naturgesetze." 

"Alles hat seine Zeit. Das hat zumindest meine Oma immer gesagt.", murmelte Thiel, "Deswegen sind Eisblumen ja sowas besonderes. Weil sie nur kurz da sind, und immer wieder neu." 

"An Ihnen ist ja ein Philosoph verloren gegangen, Thiel.", neckte Boerne und grinste breit. 

Thiel zuckte mit den Schultern, nahm den letzten Zug seines Grogs, und rutschte etwas tiefer in das Sofa hinein. 

Auch Boerne schwieg wieder und schien seinen Gedanken nachzuhängen. 

Wie viel Zeit vergangen war, vermochte Thiel nicht zu sagen. Er hätte sich wahrscheinlich mehr wundern sollen als Boernes Kopf sich zögerlich auf seine Schulter legte. Oder über das leichte Kribbeln das diese Berührung auslöste. 

"Frohe Weihnachten, Thiel.", flüsterte Boerne in der Nähe seines Ohrs, und löste damit eine Gänsehaut aus die nichts mit der Kälte zu tun hatte. 

Thiel lehnte seine Wange gegen die dunklen Haare. 

"Frohe Weihnachten, Boerne." 

Vielleicht war das so ein Eisblumen-Moment. Man musste ihn genießen solange er dauerte, weil er danach für immer fort war. 

Oder, unter den richtigen Bedingungen, konnten sich neue Momente bilden. Schönere, größere Muster... 

Wer wusste das schon?


End file.
